The Daughter of Artemis
Wazzup people! I'm going to write a Percy Jackson and the Freaking Olympians fanfiction. I read the books. Not the heroes of Olympus though, this takes place after all those wonderful events. This one's about a daughter of my second favourite godess, Artemis! No not a hunter, an actual DAUGHTER. Anything is possible. Face it. Just read the story. Meet the Characters Felicity Heleyna Hunter- The daughter of Artimes that comes to camp half blood, she is aged 16, and she has the blessings of Athena, Aphrodite, Hebe and, Tyche, who watch over her while Artemis is busy with her hunters. Ekaterina Nysus- A daughter of Athena, the first to meet Felicity other than Logan, Angela and, Janelle, aged 16. Logan Mesis- Son of Hecate, he comes to Camp Half-Blood with Felicity and Janelle, has a crush on Felicity, aged 16. Janelle Rodi- Daughter of Ares, also comes to Camp Half-Blood with Felicity and Logan, aged 18. Angela Herm- Daughter of Hermes and counselor of the Hermes cabin, aged 20. Hunters of Artemis: Leader: Gemma Jones Others: Aurora Leigh, Haydee Darion, Kathleen Moira, Larissa Wang, May Dorrile, Ruby Sapphique, Teal Vanialle, Verionique Macabre. Rachel Fatima, Farrah Kvenne. and all those Gods and Godesses that will come into play some time in the next 458, 973, 126 years. Oh, and check out their last names, give them a good look. :D Chapter One- Felicity's POV "Hurry up!" I yell. This car isn't taking us anywhere, it's too slow. Janelle has fallen asleep, Logan is borderline asleep, and I'm yelling my butt off at this finnicky dryad who insists on going slow, to be 'safe'. Is she kidding? There are freaking harpies chasing after us! "Shove over nymph." I yell and push miss Sequoia out of the drivers seat, and step on the gas. We drive about 100 times faster than the way Sequoia was driving. When we get close, I hear a chilling screech as the harpies fly away. Sequoia pushes me out of the drivers seat, and we drive slowly into the camp she was talking about. When the car halts, I open my door. It's freezing cold, and it's about three in the morning. I zip up my black sweater over my thin silver tanktop. My skinny jeans aren't cutting it either. Sequoia waves us to a big house, and inside, and Janelle, Logan and I follow. "Persephone?" Sequoia whispers. A lady with long, dark hair looks up. She's got all sorts of flowers in her hair, and her green eyes glitter, even with the lack of light. "Enter, Sequoia." She says, in a warm and inviting voice. We walk in, and Sequoia introduces us. "Well hello, Logan, Janelle and, Felicity. I'm Persephone, the godess of spring." She says. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." "Camp Half-Blood? What the hell is a half-blood?" Janelle yells, flailing her arms. "A half-blood is a half god or goddess, half human. Tell me, Janelle, who did you grow up with?" Persephone says, cracking open a pomegranate. "I grew up with my mum and my sister, Elizabeth." She says, annoyed. "Logan, how about you?" Persephone asks. "I grew up with my brother, my sister, my dad and my step-mum, Cammie." "Felicity?" Persephone begins to pick at the seeds of the pomegranite. "I grew up with my step-sisters Aslin, Violette and Aliss, my dad and my dad's girlfriend, Kasidy." I say, flipping my wavy, long chocolate brown hair behind my shoulder. "Well, you all grew up without a parent. That means one of them is a god or goddess. So, I'll just have Sequoia guide you to the Hermes cabin, where you can stay until we figure out exactly which god or goddess is your mum or dad. Off you go." Sequoia walks us to a cabin where a few campers are sitting outside. "Angela? New campers. Undetermined." Sequoia says. "Hey guys! I'm Angela. This is Janine, Veronica, Benjamin, Christian and, Jacqueline. We're all Hermes' kids, except for Veronica and Jaqueline. They haven't figured out who they're parents are. You'll stay here with them. Come on inside." Angela opens the door, and quietly guides us to matresses on the floor already occupied by a few kids. "That's Katly, Jason and Aaron. They're undetermined too. We think everyone will be determined tomorrow when we play Capture the Flag." Janelle flops on one of the matresses, and pulls out some pajamas from a duffel bag she had. Janelle, Logan and I already sort of knew each other. We were going to the same camp, a summer-long camp, so we have two months worth of clothes with us, and a few duffel bags full of everything we could possibly need while camping in the middle of the woods with six year olds. We were counselors. I run into a door labeled "bathroom," change into my pajamas, jump into the matress, and slip under the covers. Chapter Two- Felicity's POV (again) Angela wakes us up with an ear-splitting scream. "Angela, can you get a Gods-forsaken alarm clock? You can steal one, you're one of Hermes' damn daughters. Just do it already!" A girl yells. "Shut your piehole Erica, and quit complaining. I'll nab one later." Angela snaps. "Well, come on people, go get ready for Capture the Flag! I'm giving a quick tour to the newbies over here." "DON'T call me a newbie." Janelle growls. She's always had a bad temper. "I think I know who's your parent Janelle." Angela says. Angela brings us outside, and walks us around the camp. A lot of activites, with a lot of people doing them. A horn sounds, and all of us follow Angela to some platform with a centaur and Persephone standing on it. "That's Chiron." Anglea whispers. "Greetings campers, counselours. Today we will be playing capture the flag. The teams will be cabins One through ten will be on the red team, and cabins eleven through twenty one the blue team. The objective is for one person on your team to grab the flag of the other team, and take it out of the ground. If you manage to do this, your team wins extra desert priviledges, and gets unlimited hot water until we play our next game. Now, grab helmets and weapons and get going!" Chiron announces. The campers speed to the weapons and helmets. Ha, helmets are for sofites. I run straight past them and head to the weapons. I grab a bow and arrows, and run into the forest. I run through the forest, to the river, where I think it's most likely for the flag to be. "Hey newbie." A girl says. Her long blonde hair flows behind her, and a red helmet sits atop her tiny head. "I have a name, genius." I retort. "So do I. It's Icrabeth." She says, twirling her blonde hair. "Pardon me? Your name is 'I'm coughing and throwing up at the same time?" I say. "No, ICRABETH, dumbbum. We're daughters of Aphrodite, you know, goddess of beauty?" She says, her (non) beauty far surpasses her in IQ. "Huh. Well I'm Felicity Heleyna Hunter. Great to meet you Icrabeth. And yes I know who Aphrodite is. I kind of aced my Greek and Roman classes, as well as every other class I took." I say, trying as hard as possible to rub it in their ugly faces. I lean to the side, and see the red flag. Blowing in the small breeze, the scarlet banner that could lead to our victory, just sitting there. Unguarded, except for these doltish daughters of Aphrodite. I bet Aphrodite is disappointed in them. Especially Icrabeth. I run right past them, and they just stand there. Good gods they're idiots. I look up into the trees, and I see a camper hidden right up in the trees. I have to be the only one that would notice that. I see three more. I step towards the flag, and they jump down. I elbow one in the face, barely miss one with an arrow so he backs off, and flip the other one onto the ground. Just then, a girl jumps down from the trees. "Hello Felicity. I'm Ekaterina. Daughter of Athena. I assume you want our flag." She says. "No. I came here to dance in the river." I say sarcastically. "Huh. Well if you want our flag, you're gonna have to go through me." She says. "I'd be happy to." I smile. I run at her, she has a sword, but I don't give a damn. I grab an arrow out of my quiver, and shoot her breastplate with my bow, just to show I can kill her if I wish to. She sword fights well, but I grab her sword out of her hands and put it to her neck. Most of the teams, Chiron and Persephone have arrived, and are watching us fight. She steps back, and I grab the flag. My team screams. I smile as Chiron announces us the winner. ~ ~ ~ At dinner tonight, everyone walks up to the fire and throws something in, a sacrifice to the gods, everyone calls it. I throw all the meat in, as I'm a vegetarian. Sparks fly, and the gods seem to be happy. Logan sits beside me, trying to wave away some sparkles, flying around him. "Campers! Logan Mesis, son of Hecate." Persephone yells. A sword apears over Janelle's head, a red aura surrounding it, while it waves around above her strawberry blonde ponytail. "And Janelle Rodi, daughter of Ares." Seconds later, a purple mist appears, takes the shape of a woman with a bow and arrow. The mist lady shoots the arrow, and disappears. Everybody stares. "Everyone, Felicity Hunter. Daughter of Artemis." Chapter 3- Felicity's POV still. At the end of dinner, Chiron walks me to Cabin Eight, a large silver cabin, and if you look closely, there's a hunting scene etched in it. It's beautiful, and I think I'll like it here. On the inside, it's like a very intricate and expensive log cabin. The beds are lovely, silver, etched with hunting scenes as well. A brown bearskin rug sits on the floor. A bow and arrows sits in a glass case with a silver frame. On the bottom is a plaque with a single word on it. ευστοχία. "Felicity..." I read. I don't know how I understand it... I'm dyslexic. I never could read the English words in my textbook, yet I can read Greek, AND understand it. I read it again, and it for sure says Felicity. I shrug off the fact that the plaque says my name on it. I flop on a bed, and fall asleep, in my clothing. ~ ~ ~ I wake up to the sound of voices in the cabin. "Chiron, who is that?" A voice says, pointing at me. I get up out of my bed, and look at her. Pulling my hair back into a ponytail, I tell her "Felicity Hunter, daughter of Artemis." I brush off my blue t-shirt from the day before. "Pfft, you moron. There are no daughters of Artemis." The girl laughs. "Gemma, she's telling the truth." Chiron supports me. "Felicity is a genuine daughter of Artemis. Felicity, these are the Hunters of Artemis, and their new captain Gemma Jones, who succeded Thalia Grace after she and another child called Phoebe were killed in battle." "Nice to meet you Felicity." Gemma snakes out her pale hand, and I shake it. "And you Gemma." I smile, chin up. "Gemma, you should probably tell her why we're here!" A girl calls. "Oh, by the way Felicity, I'm Kathleen." The girl smiles. Category:Fan fiction Category:Adventure Category:Percy Jackson Category:Violent Delights